Adicto al dolor
by Tali Nara
Summary: Basado en la cancion de Don Tetto Adicto al Dolor, descripto desde el punto de vista de Sakura Haruno... Del Amor complicado a la adiccion del dolor...


Hola! Buenos días, tarde o noche (dependiendo de la hora que lean). Esta es la primera historia que escribo de Sasuke y Sakura, la verdad no me convenció del todo pero espero que les guste, ya saben la letra le pertenece a Don Tetto, los personajes son de la propiedad exclusiva de su creador Masashi Kishimoto… Ahora a leer

…**..**

**ADICTO AL DOLOR (LAGRIMAS)**

_**Dejarte ir seria morir y hazme sufrir puedo vivir  
en lágrimas, en lagrimas **_

Que importaba el dolor y el sufrimiento o todas esas lagrimas que ha derramado en su nombre, que importa no valer nada para él, nada de eso tiene importancia, lo único relevante es su vida era ella lo ama con cada molécula de su cuerpo y dejarlo ir a cualquier precio era como morir en vida, eso era un precio que no pensaba pagar prefería sufrir, eternamente vivir en un mar de lagrimas

_**Todo comenzó como la historia que llamamos el amor  
donde tú y yo nos entregamos cuerpo y mente y sin razón  
comenzaste a comportarte de manera inusual  
palabras que pronunciaste no teníamos que escuchar**_

Amor, se supone que es lo mejor del planeta y con esa pequeña palabra de cuatro letras y gran significado todo comenzó, se entregaron en cuerpo y alma con pasión, sin tener presente la razón, haciéndose uno con el otro, pero todo cambio, Sasuke, su Sasuke cambio, el mismo que había prometiendo el sol, la luna y las estrellas, era el mismo de comportamiento inusual, el mismos de cuyas palabras hirientes nunca debieron escuchar

_**Tal vez solo fue un error y no fue culpa del amor  
y hoy por fin me he dado cuenta soy adicto al dolor  
dejarte ir Sería morir no respirar nunca jamás  
hazme sufrir puedo vivir en lágrimas, en lagrimas**_

Una vez leyó que el amor, era una palabra tan gastada cuya esencia es maltratada por las acciones humanas y tal vez esa definición tenia razón, el amor no era una porquería, todo fue un error humano, pero ese error te hace sentir viva, simple y sencillamente viva, y así como llega tormenta en sequia la supuesta razón llego aquella "Haruno eres una maldita adicta al dolor, pero diablos se siente tan bien", y así pasa con muchos prefieren sufrir, lamentase, llorar y luego sonreír como si nada, dejarle ir era vivir, ahogarse, no respirar, asfixiase, no sentir, no amar, morir en vida, pero sufrir? Eso no era nada ella podía vivir en lágrimas.

_**Sé que con el tiempo harás que todo, todo esto sea peor  
buscare una excusa, un motivo, encontrare una explicación  
para estar contigo y darte la solución  
no estaba en el castigo, simplemente en alejarnos tu y yo**_

Lo sabía, no tenía por qué mentirse a sí misma, Sasuke haría que la situación fue cada vez peor, pero ¿eso interesaba? Realmente "NO", fuera como fuera Sakura buscaría la excusa, el motivo o una simple explicación, para estar con Sasuke siempre y para siempre, no sabía como pero buscaría la solución, después de todo alejarse el uno del otro no era la solución, estaba excluido, no era parte del castigo, castigo infligido a sí misma solo por amor, un amor enfermizo y obsesivo.

_**Tal vez solo fue error y no fue culpa del amor  
hoy por fin me he dado cuenta soy adicto al dolor  
dejarte ir sería morir no respirar nunca jamás  
hazme sufrir puedo vivir en lágrimas, en lagrimas**_

Lo tenía claro ya, nada más claro que el agua, era todo un error, el amor no era el culpable y ¿Sasuke? Por supuesto que no, todo era culpa por su maldita obsesión, esa fue la mejor explicación y si, lo podría decir mil veces era una maldita adicta al dolor, es tan fácil obsesionase y tan difícil liberarse

_**Dejarte ir sería morir y hazme sufrir puedo vivir  
dejarte ir sería morir no respirar nunca jamás  
hazme sufrir puedo vivir en lágrimas, en lágrimas  
la la la la la la laaa quiero esperar sin preguntar  
la la la la la la la laaa en lágrimas, en lagrimas**_

¿Quién dice que lo dejaría ir? Si alguien lo pensó pues cuan errado esta... lágrimas, lágrimas y más lágrimas, en ellas podría vivir, por eso aunque mil veces más su querido Uchiha la hiciera sufrir, ella seguiría allí, a su lado esperando toda la eternidad sin siquiera preguntar.

…**..**

**NOTA:** la frase "Amor, es palabra tan gastada cuya esencia es maltratada por las acciones humanas" pertenece a Paulo Coelho de su libro "Once minutos" el cual me gusta mucho y se los recomiendo (si desean leerlo), gracias por leer, que tengan un grandioso día, tarde o noche.


End file.
